Límites
by Ahmnea
Summary: Una pequeña broma puede terminar volviéndose real. ¿Hasta dónde son los límites de una amistad? Oneshot, lime 16, sasunarusasu. Oneshot Sasunaru Narusasu


Sostuvo con firmeza el mango de la escopeta. Había tenido experiencia con armas cortas, pero esta era la primera vez que un calibre como este se trataba. Era más pesado y difícil de dominar, aunque para Sasuke con un poco de conocimiento, ya lograría sacar el manual mentalmente sin tener las instrucciones a la mano.

La desmontó con cuidado, separando el cañón, la báscula y el guardamanos sobre el escritorio. Limpió sus manos con un trapo y se dedicó a preparar el cepillo con fibra de bronce, perfecto para detectar y eliminar rastros de plomo. Aunque era un arma vieja, aparentemente muy usada y sin la habilidad de disparar algún tiro y cargar con una bala, tenía que darse el laborioso trabajo de limpiarla con excelencia.

No era un proceso difícil, solo un tanto arduo cuando se trataba de un instrumento muy rancio y sucio. Pero era exactamente lo que su profesor del Club de Artillería quería, pondría a sus estudiantes a aprenderse paso a paso cómo limpiar un arma de fuego en su total perfección, ya que muchos dejaban el cepillado a medias y los restos de plomo quedaban aún en los cañones.

Aunque, cuando era de tratarse de Sasuke Uchiha, era una completa obviedad la facilitación y éxito de aquella tarea.

Terminó de pulir la escopeta y dedicó el cuidado a ensamblar nuevamente las piezas en su lugar, teniendo la atención de no equivocarse y tener que empezar del principio.

— ¡Al fin! —Un fuerte grito de exclamación, acompañado de un azote de la puerta, dejó desprevenido al azabache. El impactó logró que su escritorio se sacudiera solo un poco, los cepillos de limpieza fueron a dar al suelo.

— Imbécil… —Un gruñón moreno murmuró al tiempo en que se inclinaba a recoger los filtros de cobre tirados— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?, jodes bastante.

El rubio suspiró y se tiró sobre su cama, abrazándola y agradeciendo al cielo y a los astros que su entrenamiento al fin había acabado.

— ¡Tú no tienes ni una puta idea de todo lo que Asuma nos hizo hacer!

— Es porque eres un mal jugador.

Naruto chasqueó y lanzó una almohada a su compañero de habitación. Rió al instante en que miró el golpe en seco del cojín dar contra la cabeza del moreno, azotando energéticamente en el escritorio, los objetos de limpieza y alguna que otra parte de la escopeta cayeron. Sasuke hirvió.

— Hijo de … —Soltó agrio el azabache y tomó la almohada para lanzarla con mayor fuerza al rostro de su amigo. Pegándole violentamente y provocando que este se acostara por el impacto.

Un quejido salió de su parte y se llevó la mano a su rostro acariciando con pena su nariz.

— Se me olvida que eres el jodido pitcher* —Quitó la almohada de su cabeza y la hizo hacia un lado molesto. Suspiró mirando al techo—. Joder, hombre, necesito una cerveza, estar metido en tantas actividades me tiene fastidiado.

— Solo estás en tres asociaciones, Naruto —Un clic resonó en la habitación. Sasuke había terminado de pulir y armar la escopeta— Deja de quejarte.

— Oh, claro, claro, lo dice quien domina cuatro club's. Eso es porque eres un maldito adicto al trabajo y tu ego no te deja ver más allá, que no solo es sacar buenas notas y tener todo perfecto, implica interactuar y conocer, cos– —Fue interrumpido por el timbre de un móvil, el suyo. Miró a la pantalla y sonrió al ver el nombre. Contestó— ¡Hey, Kiba!

Naruto era el líder principal del grupo de actividades "European Union", al ser su continente de procedencia sabía todo lo necesario y al pie de la letra para mostrar y exponer costumbres y tradiciones de Inglaterra. Junto a él, la chica Karin tomaba la parte de Francia e Ino, la parte irlandesa. No solo estaba incluido en ese club, sino, también era miembro de la asociación de Deportes Generales y como actividad extra, era el mejor bateador del equipo Konoha en beisbol.

Aparte de las responsabilidades que debía cumplir como líder, miembro y jugador, también debía lidiar con sus tareas diarias de las materias comunes. A lo que Naruto al final del día siempre terminaba asqueado de tantas obligaciones y sobretodo, exhausto.

A diferencia de él, Sasuke estaba dentro de cuatro asociaciones. Dirigía principalmente el Club de Matemática, era miembro del Club de Política y Artillería, y el mejor pitcher del equipo Konoha en beisbol, la única actividad que compartía y tenía en común su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo.

El moreno miró el reloj de escritorio y contó exactamente una hora libre antes de su entrenamiento de beisbol, giró en sí la silla, en dirección a la cama de su amigo. Apoyó su brazo en el respaldo y tomó una posición relajada y rebelde. Escuchó atento la conversación.

— Vale, vale, nos vemos ahí —Colgó y se sentó en su cama, estiró sus brazos y revolvió su cabello para después ponerse de pie—. Kiba vendrá al campus por nosotros, dice que su viejo no regresará hasta dentro de dos días y su reserva de alcohol está abierta para nosotros —Caminó sonriente hasta su armario y buscó la chaqueta que llevaría.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, había tomado una ducha, por lo que su cabello seguía ligeramente mojado pero estaba completamente bien vestido para una ordinaria salida.

— No iré, dentro de una hora tengo entrenamiento.

— Ah, hombre, sí te alcanzará el tiempo.

— No, Naruto, no sabes contar.

— ¡Que sí, 'ttebayo!, solo estaremos un rato, tomaremos algo y nos regresamos.

— El camino de su campus al de nosotros es de apenas diez minutos, y para su casa son veinte de ida, y de regreso si contam–

— Ya, ya, ya te entendí —Chasqueó con molestia y el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Al rubio no le agradaba del todo que siempre en una discusión ligera con su amigo, él terminase perdiendo o quedando mal en lo que argumentaba. Era una constante batalla el querer ganarle y restregarle en la cara que había vencido a pesar de tener tan buena amistad, nunca se lo tomaban tan en serio al punto de llegar al odio, pero siempre era un tema importante a la hora de competir entre ellos dos.

Como era siempre, si se contaban las veces en que Sasuke había ganado, y las veces en que Naruto había vencido, se podría llegar a la conclusión de un empate, y era lo que ambos no aceptaban y se hacían de vista ciega. Siendo hombres, nunca se dejarían ver débiles, mucho menos rendirse y dar alusión a que no pueden siquiera lograrlo.

Sacudió su chaqueta negra con ligeros toques naranjas a los bordes de las mangas, tomó su teléfono celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, comprobó que llevaba su cartera y sus llaves.

— En fin, me voy, ¿necesitas algo? —El azabache seguía en la misma posición, cómodo en su postura desaliñada, sonrió divertido de lado y miró al rubio colocarse su campera.

— Sí, una mamada.

Naruto rió bajo y negó burlesco con la cabeza. El humor chocante de su amigo siempre le sorprendía en la mejor manera.

— ¿Sakura, Ino, Karin, Hinata, Tenten?… —Mencionó a medida en que movía su mano, queriendo recordar más nombres—. La traeré enseguida —Sí, bromear con su mejor amigo era de lo que más disfrutaba.

Ellos tenían un cariño especial, una amistad distinta a la que tenían con los demás. Sasuke no solía sonreír ni reír, ni siquiera bromear tanto como lo hacía cuando estaba con Naruto. Ellos dos tenían una confianza única, y podían jurar que nadie conocía más al rubio, y que nadie conocía más al azabache que ellos dos.

Tenían grabado en mente las posibles reacciones y los gustos más triviales de cada uno, pero ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello. Ni Sakura, ni Suigetsu sabían los colores favoritos y las manías que tenía Sasuke a la hora de comer como Naruto lo hacía; ni Hinata ni Gaara conocían las mil distintas expresiones de Naruto a la hora de sentirse feliz por algo y ni quién era su jugador menos favorito del tenis como Sasuke lo sabía.

Eran pequeñas situaciones y pequeñas cosas que solo ellos dos sabían del otro. Porque se conocían demasiado a pesar de tener tan solo tres años de amistad, y ambos sin darse cuenta, no creerían que la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos, era tan ordinario y común para ellos que no prestaban atención en que automáticamente se buscaban entre pasillos y clases.

Así como Naruto inconscientemente cambió los salones en que llevaría sus Club's para quedar cerca con los de Sasuke y que al salir se toparan y regresaran juntos a su dormitorio.  
Así como Sasuke había cambiado sin percatarse, sus profesores para que fueran los mismos que los de Naruto y tuvieran la mayoría las clases comunes –biología, artes, historia, literatura, etc– juntos.

Todo era normal, no tenían que hablarlo entre ellos, ni mucho menos dedicarse a pensarlo porque su mente y su cuerpo ya trabajan a un ritmo donde tenían que estar juntos en ciertas jornadas y cada que pudieran, porque el hablar, el discutir, el compartir opiniones y contar anécdotas del pasado así como también cotillear entre ellos era algo necesario durante el día, que sus competencias eran indispensables y que ni su mejor amiga Sakura podía separarlos a la hora del almuerzo y horas libres.

Quizás no se veían entre cinco y seis horas al día –en diversos horarios–, pero lo que restaba, lo pasaban juntos, y sin sorprenderse, nunca se aburrían del otro, por el mismo hecho de ser completamente distintos y opuestos.

Naruto tenía lo que a Sasuke le faltaba, y Sasuke tenía lo que a Naruto le faltaba.

Eran una combinación perfecta, y sus compañeros se daban cuenta. En un principio cuando creían que ellos se odiarían a muerte por tan pesada rivalidad que tuvieron a la hora de conocerse, toda su generación quedó sorprendida cuando a la segunda semana ellos estaban juntos hablando tranquilamente y sin discutir y pelear a muerte. Si llegaba a suceder, se notaba el toque de amistad en medio de la competencia, y que si Sasuke ganaba, Naruto muy en el fondo sin aceptarlo públicamente, se alegraba por ello, y si Naruto ganaba, Sasuke silenciosamente lo felicitaba en su mente.

Los maestros creían que hacían muy buen conjunto. Cuando se trataba de las finales en beisbol, ellos eran quienes hacían funcionar toda la estrategia que el líder de equipo Shikamaru había propuesto para ese juego. Naruto presionaba en el entusiasmo y palabras de aliento para todos los jugadores, mientras que Sasuke mantenía el orden y la estructura de la jugada.

Cuando se trataba de trabajos literarios, químicos y sociales, los profesores solían ponerlos en pareja a ellos dos, obteniendo un perfecto y limpio labor, destacando entre los otros alumnos.

Para ojos de todos, o de la gran mayoría, esos dos eran un muy buen duo, aunque las discusiones y constantes competencias por saber quién es el mejor eran divertidas, los profesores estaban ya hartos de decirles que siempre resultaría en un empate.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa seguía ahí. Narcisista, soberbia, atrevida y segura.

— No, una tuya.

— ¿Una mía qué?

— Quiero una mamada tuya.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco y frunció el ceño mientras un claro gesto de estar divertido aparecía en sus labios.

— Claro, jefe, ahora mismo —Soltó en un fluido sarcasmo e hizo alusión a una alabanza, aunque tardó en responder.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te acobardas? —Presionó entretenido.

— No soy una chica, Sasuke. Anda a pedirle a alguna de las golfas que te siguen que lo hagan —El tono del rubio cambió a uno serio y brusco. Cerró la puerta de su armario y de dispuso a salir. No le estaba gustando el nuevo juego de su amigo.

— No eres una chica pero tienes boca, ¿no? —Naruto paró en seco y sonrió malhumorado, dándole la espalda, tocando la manilla de la puerta—. Entenderé si dices que te da miedo.

— Carajo, ¡por supuesto que no me da miedo, imbécil!

— ¿Entonces?, ¿por qué no vienes y lo haces?

El ojizarco giró un poco para mirarle de reojo. Le extrañaba que ese toque de broma desapareciera en su amigo, ¿acaso ya no estaba jugando?, ¿iba de verdad todo esto?

— ¿Estás de coña, Sasuke?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y le sostuvo firmemente la mirada. Estaba despreocupado, sereno, completamente serio. Esperó unos segundos para después responder:

— ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Ni de joda! —Naruto disgustado, abrió la puerta decidido para irse.

— _Perdedor_.

— ¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? —Lo miró insultante, deteniendo su salida.

— Ah, nada, _cobarde —_ Escupió venenoso. Movió la mano desinteresado, señalando que continuara con lo que iba a hacer— Vete ya.

El menor –en edad; por meses– azotó la puerta cerrándola y caminó a paso determinado hacía su compañero, colocándose enfrente de él, con mirada penetrante y exclamando un aura completamente molesta, sus dientes estaban apretados, y sus puños no tardarían en oprimirse. Lo estaba haciendo enojar.

— No soy un perdedor, ni siquiera un cobarde, Sasuke. No sé qué ca– —Se vio interrumpido.

— Parece que lo eres, _Naruto_.

Al moreno le daba risa que su amigo fuese de tan chispa pólvora para prenderse. Si podía recordar, las primeras veces en que se conoció con aquél chico rubio y de tan distinguido acento, nunca le llamaba por su nombre, siempre le ubicaba por _perdedor_ o _cobarde_ , y unas que otras tantas peores. Entendía que se enojara, mucho más cuando hace un tiempo que se las había guardado y solamente solía decirlas en ocasiones que quería hacerlo realmente enfadar porque él también lo estaba.

— Deja ya esa jodida actitud, carajo, me estás fastidiando.

— Lo haré cuando lo hagas —Movió sus rodillas y con la mirada le hizo un ademán al rubio señalando que se agachara enfrente suyo.

El azabache podía jurar que miró humo salir de la cabeza del blondo. Lo estaba haciendo rabiar en serio. Todo había empezado con una broma, y seguía siéndolo, pero quería probar si el distraído de su amigo llegaría al punto de golpearlo a pesar de que hace años que no tenía el sabor de sus puños sobre su rostro. Estaba investigando si había cambiado en ese aspecto, si le consideraba ahora _muy_ camarada suyo como para no recurrir a los golpes. Sin embargo, nada le detenía el divertirse por tal infantil y ridícula situación. Ese chico realmente se creía todo, ¿pero quién no iba a tomarlo en serio también cuando la expresión del moreno era la más decidida?

Se inquietó un poco cuando escuchó una risa sutil del ojizarco.

— ¿Sabes?, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, en realidad. Es algo… muy sencillo y fuera de chiste —Naruto había tomado una nueva actitud, estaba tomándolo en serio ahora. Se había tragado que el azabache iba de verdad, pero no era ingenuo, quería comprobar si era mentira o no, si era un juego o no. Sabía que nunca llegarían _lejos_ en esta situación, que le detendría antes de empezar— Eres tú quien no merece mi boca.

Sí, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba en su rostro. Pensó, y sonrió internamente al descubrir lo que intentaba hacer su compañero. Seguramente le estaba probando, era eso o… su amigo era muy inocente a pesar de cargar con diecisiete años.

Se miraron en silencio con determinación. Sin decir ninguna palabra. Dejaron pasar los segundos. Se formó un ambiente pesado, pero ninguno cedería.  
Ninguno aceptaría perder.

— Hazlo, Naruto.

Su voz era firme y segura. Su rostro pintaba ninguna expresión, solo la completa seriedad ante tal situación. Siguió con la mirada a su amigo que empezaba a agacharse enfrente suyo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Su estomago se retorció cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera bajar.

 **«** ¿En verdad lo hará?, no, imposible, se detendrá, perderá **»**

Sasuke lo conocía muy bien como para adivinar sus posibles acciones. Él ganaría esta vez.

Naruto no lo veía a los ojos –no quería verlo–, estaba ocupado tragándose sus nervios cuando soltó la cremallera. Se calmó al pensar en la _imposible_ situación en la que se encontraban, donde Sasuke lo detendría de un empujón o algún movimiento y sonido brusco, era cien por ciento asegurado, solo tenía que esperar para restregarle en cara que él había ganado en su ridículo juego con indicios sexuales, y quizás hasta lo alardearía entre sus amigos más cercanos, solo para molestar más al azabache.

De tan solo imaginarlo, más ánimo tenía, más decisivo estaba. No iba a echarse para atrás hasta ver a su mejor amigo perder.

Metió gentilmente su mano dentro de los pantalones oscuros, por encima de la ropa interior. El cuerpo de Sasuke se contrajo un poco cuando sintió la mano de Naruto tomar su hombría con determinación y suavidad, aunque fuese por fuera del bóxer, una fuerte ola de calor empezaba a consumirle.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando su amigo?, ¡lo estaba haciendo!, ¡Naruto lo estaba tocando en verdad!

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando él al sentir que podía calentarse por ello?, por ser tocado por un _varón_ , y mucho más, ¡por Naruto!

Pero lo que más le atormentaba al azabache, era la amenazante facilidad que estaba empezando a tener por comenzar a colocarse un poco duro. Se controlaba, aún Naruto no lo notaba a pesar de estar acariciando despacio con sus dedos sobre la tela. El blondo estaba esperando a que lo detuviera, y si tenía que ir un poco más allá para lograr su victoria, lo haría.

Seguía sin mirarle, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que le subirían los nervios y perdería el control y quizás hasta gritaría acosándole de ser un maldito degenerado. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?, era él quien estaba tocándole, no el otro a él, era él quien acariciaba el miembro de su mejor amigo, ¡de un chico!, ¡de un jodido chico!, y le daba miedo. Le atemorizaba que no le diera asco, mucho menos que no le resultara anormal. No, no, no. No podía pensar, si lo hacía, empezaría a cuestionarse y quizás a malinterpretar y dudar de él mismo y los temitas de tan diversa sexualidad en el mundo.

Respiró despacio y acarició nuevamente, remarcando por encima de la tela la hombría de Sasuke con sus dedos, empezaba a sentir que poco a poco esta se endurecía, y un ligero calor en su entrepierna y mejillas le invadió. Por suerte, el sol estaba metiéndose, por lo que cada vez empezaba a haber menos luz en la habitación, imposible de visualizar completamente las reacciones del menor.

El azabache aprovechaba que su amigo no lo miraba, pues su rostro había cambiado a uno preocupado y ligeramente deseoso. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, le estaba molestando lo satisfactorio que estaba resultando tan extraña situación. Estaba luchando mentalmente para pensar en otras cosas y evitar cualquier calentura, pero resultaba bastante difícil cuando tenías a tu _mejor amigo_ haciéndote la más sutil paja.

Se negaba a aceptar que quería más, una batalla de pensamientos en que debía detenerlo le consumían, pero no sería el primero en hacerlo, Naruto se detendría, sí, no llegaría a más, no se atrevería, nunca.

La mano del rubio se detuvo en seco. Sasuke pudo respirar por fin. Se había rendido. Ya no tendría que pasar por aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

Chasqueó inesperadamente cuando ahora, su amigo había decidido a meter su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y sujetar gentilmente su miembro. Sasuke apretó los dientes y miró a otro lado. Si seguía concentrado en los movimientos del rubio, lo que hacía, sus reacciones, su rostro, estar consciente que no era su propia mano, sino, una ajena; lo terminarían volviendo loco. Aceptar que tenía enfrente de él a su mejor amigo arrodillado era una locura, pero una muy provocativa e irreal.

Perdió. Perdió completamente. Se había colocado duro sin poder evitarlo. Llevó una de sus manos a su entrecejo, apretándolo con sus dedos y frunciendo molesto. No podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando esto, que fuese tan _débil_ en aquello, que no haya podido detenerse, ni siquiera contenerlo, realmente estaba excitado, lo estaba. No le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Tenía la excusa de que a cualquiera le sucedería, que solo es la emoción del momento y el morbo de que sea alguien conocido y poco probable el que te esté haciendo tal acción, que quien sea se excitaría también y que––– mierda, no. Nada concordaba, si fuese alguien distinto quien le estuviese haciendo aquello, como Sai o Suigetsu, definitivamente le daría asco y lo detendría de un golpe sin preocuparse por su orgullo, pero, ¿por qué mierda no quería detener a Naruto?

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando los movimientos del menor aumentaron. Sasuke detenía cualquier jadeo en su boca. Era distinto a cuando una chica lo hacía, o cuando el mismo se daba la paja, se sentía completamente diferente, algo nuevo, algo más excitante, se estaba volviendo loco. El rubio le tocaba tan suave pero con dedicación, acariciaba con sus dedos la punta y volvía a bajar hasta la base, era delicado pero constante, exactamente los puntos que debía tocar, exactamente donde mejor se sentía y el azabache se sorprendía cada vez más.

Naruto tragó difícil. Su rostro estaba caliente y no podía apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño porque descubrió que aquello le estaba gustando, a pesar de tener apenas tres minutos acariciando el miembro del mayor, su entrepierna palpitaba y su respiración ligeramente se aceleraba. No sabía si enojarse o hundirse en la vergüenza. Había dejado de pensar, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era lo increíble bien que aquello resultaba, no quería atormentarse pensando en que era un varón a quien se lo hacía, no quería empezar a dudar de su sexualidad, ni mucho menos en asegurarse que era Sasuke de quien se trataba, su mejor amigo, su camarada, su compañero de habitación, y ellos… ellos estaban en esa situación tan íntima, tan irreal e imposible. Y Naruto quería seguir tocándolo.

Aún no le miraba a los ojos, no tenía el valor de darle una vista con su rostro semi–sonrojado, no iba a mostrarse débil, ni mucho menos a admitir que aquello le estaba gustando, no, nunca. Pero sí ansiaba por ver las reacciones del moreno, escuchaba como su respiración aumentaba de a poco, y como intentaba controlarse quizás, quería verlo, quería analizar todo aquello y caer en que no era un sueño y que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Pero… una paja no es lo que habían acordado. Naruto solo se estaba preparando, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría cuando estuviese completamente duro, y desde hace unos minutos que eso ya se había cumplido, pero aún estaba esperando aquella risa brusca que su amigo le diera para dar por finalizado con que todo eso era una maldita broma y que el ganador era el rubio, pero, ¿acaso nunca fue mentira y en serio quería que lo hiciera?, ¿en serio Sasuke quería que Naruto le diese una mamada?, ¿no era un juego?, si no lo era, el blondo ya se metió en problemas por "aceptar" la invitación.

Se acomodó en una mejor posición, donde su rostro poco a poco fue acercándose a la entrepierna del muchacho.

— _¿No me detendrás?…  
_ Fue un susurro casi audible pero serio y ligeramente agitado. Su amigo sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que estaba preguntando si la broma se había acabado o no. Porque era un juego después de todo, pero el problema estaba en que el moreno pensó y dudó. Mierda, lo estaba pensando cuando era algo que no debe pensarse ni cuestionarse.

Dejó pasar unos segundos.

— Hazlo.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció, realmente esto pasaría, realmente llegarían a ese punto. Realmente romperían los límites de amistad que tenían, que habían creado para llevarlo a algo más, que la confianza se había incrementado a un punto inimaginable, y que todo aquello parecía formar de una vil fantasía.

 _ **«**_ _Imbécil…_ _ **»**_

Lamió superficialmente la punta del miembro de su amigo, y al no verse detenido, prosiguió a meterlo completamente –o lo que cabía– a su boca. Mantuvo su mente en blanco, estaba concentrado en las reacciones de su cuerpo, en lo nuevo que era aquello y lo jodidamente bien que se sentía; poco le importaba ahora si eran dos chicos, poco le importaba si era su mejor amigo, y poco le importaba si era Sasuke.

La textura no era mala, en realidad era una muy suave y blanda. Carecía de relaciones con el sabor, era algo totalmente nuevo y distinto, una nueva sensación, algo a lo que debía y quería acostumbrarse.

Su mano acariciaba suavemente la base, mientras que su boca hacía el trabajo de subir y bajar de manera lenta, sintiendo en su lengua la completa calidez que emanaba; apretaba con sus labios la longitud de la hombría del moreno, decidió ir a un ritmo ligero, uno donde le diera el tiempo de asumir lo que estaba _chupando_ y a quién le pertenecía.

Lo aceptaba, eso le calentaba de puta madre. Lo que más le emocionaba de aquello, era simplemente repetir una y otra vez ciertas palabras en su mente: Se la estaba _mamando_ a Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

El moreno apretó fuertemente su mano, formando un puño. Su rostro marcaba un ceño fruncido y sus labios compuestos en una mueca de rabia, dejando mostrar ligeramente como oprimía sus dientes entre si. Le jodía, le fastidiaba que le gustara tanto aquello. Un evento tan… _maricón,_ tan fuera de su personalidad porque, a él le atraían las chicas, él amaba las curvas de las mujeres, y juraba que Naruto también, no por nada de vez en cuando intercambiaban revistas pornográficas. Pero todo aquello le hacía dudar, nunca se encontró en una situación que pareciera tan mala pero a la vez fuese tan putamente buena. Todo, absolutamente todo era increíble. La manera en que _él_ movía su boca sobre su miembro, la manera en que sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo tocar, la ansiedad que se notaba en sus labios, lo asombroso que todo eso le hacía sentir, y que solo fuese por el simple hecho de que fuese Naruto quien le hiciera aquello, lo dejaba completamente anonado y sumergido en un placer que no experimentó nunca antes con alguien.

Sentía la saliva del menor resbalar a lo largo y como volvía hacía abajo, regresándose arriba y dedicándose a succionar la punta. Lo caliente que estaba su boca, lo duro que se había puesto y lo mucho que los labios de su amigo le demostraban la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al igual que él.

Se dio por vencido. Le molestaba, dale, lo aceptaba, le gustaba, dale, lo aceptaba, le molaba, dale, lo aceptaba. Perdió en el momento en que se endureció completamente dentro de la boca del rubio y jadeó sin arrepentimiento de haberlo soltado en voz alta.

Y de un segundo, se decidió por fin a mirarlo. El ritmo de su respiración aumentó, y una corriente caliente apretó su entrepierna cuando miró la cabellera rubia subir y bajar de su pelvis, tomando un ritmo un poco más rápido. Sasuke sonrió coqueto, lo disfrutaría, estaba completamente perdido para ponerse a pensar. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de su amigo, siguiendo el nuevo ritmo que este tomaba, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Naruto sonrió internamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y concentrado en que hacía. El ruido de sus labios chocando contra la dureza del mayor, la húmeda y mojada fricción al subir y bajar, las respiraciones excitadas y los casi silenciosos gruñidos que hacía el moreno. Todo resonaba en la íntima habitación. Estaban solos y la luz se había ido por fin, contaban unicamente con la iluminación de la luna y la ventana pequeña y alta que daba hacía el pasillo. Les había tomado entre cinco y siete minutos el discutir, despedirse, los violentos silencios y los portazos, y solamente llevaban seis minutos más desde que iniciaron aquél " _juego_ " real.

Las hormonas de Sasuke estaban inquietas, su pecho exclamaba un latido con fuerza y pequeñas convulsiones se aseguraban en su vientre. Terminaría pronto. Miró repentinamente hacia el techo e intentó pensar en otras cosas, no quería que se acabara tan rápido, quería tener más de aquel momento.

 **«** Autos, autos deportivos… aquél naranj–– no, no; el partido, sí, el partido de basquetbol, los Halcones perdieron, sí, lo recuerdo; el ensayo, todavía me falta por terminarlo, y los problemas de matemáticas, ya los tengo pero… sí, raíces algebraicas y cálculo diferencial, claro, y debo enseñarle a Naruto a cómo hacerl– mierda. Mierda, mierda, ¡al carajo! **»**

Aunque para el azabache, le pareciera que el rubio era un total experto en la práctica de felaciones varoniles y empezaba a dudar de que si no era su primera vez haciéndolo, estaba totalmente equivocado. Naruto no era un experto, ni un master en aquella acción, no tenía experiencia y solo soltaba a hacer todo lo que él sabía por conocerse así mismo, donde le gustaba tocarse y cómo le gustaba manejarlo, pero la gran diferencia era que Sasuke lo sentía de esa manera por la gran cantidad de sentimientos extraños que el blondo le terminaba por provocar. Era un terreno completamente inexplorado, pero la fiel certeza a que era un adolescente de tan solo dieciocho años, en donde sus hormonas están completamente fuera de control, y que sentirse caliente por lo menos tres veces al día era algo normal; cuando un chico de su edad combinaba la acción sexual con una _sentimental_ a pesar de desconocerla, una nueva caja de sensaciones son abiertas, dandole la experiencia primeriza de aquella situación, lo bien que se sentía aquello que era tan _nuevo_ para ambos, que no era un desahogue sexual, tampoco una necesidad que tenía que ser vaciada, no. Era lo que confirmaba una conexión entre los sentimientos puros y la atracción erótica.

Pero claro, ellos lo desconocían.

El moreno esperó unos segundos para después decidirse a mirarle de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los de él, a pesar de que su amigo los mantuviese cerrados, y no tenía que preguntar por qué. Mordiendo su labio y sintiéndose en su límite, soltó un ligero jadeo, sin importarle.

— Mírame —Murmuró ronco, exigiendo. El aludido lo escuchó, pero lo ignoró. No iba a hacerlo, no podía a hacerlo, tenía vergüenza. El ritmo había disminuido, pero la concentración en dicha mamada seguía ahí— Naruto, mírame —Jaló el cabello del menor sin ser _tan_ brusco.

El rubio sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando escuchó su nombre en aquél sonido jadeante y reclamante. Mierda, que en serio le gustaba todo aquello. Él también estaba caliente, tenía la ansiedad de tocarse sobre los vaqueros pero no tenía la cabeza para pensar en ello.

Abrió los ojos sin detener el movimiento de su boca: subiendo y bajando sobre la erección de su amigo. Tomando valor, miró hacia él, hacia el azabache, topándose con la seriedad de su expresión, pero con aquél toque desordenado que demostraba una situación muy sensual y excitante. Los dos lo estaban, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente pintadas y sus labios ansiaban por morder algo, tenían las ganas encima, la calentura los estaba matando.

El ojizarco muy lentamente y apretando con sus labios, retiró su boca de la hombría de su mejor amigo, con su mano la tomó desde la base, y golpeó una vez el glande contra su lengua, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke. Provocándolo. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios rojizos, sus mejillas apenadas, estaba mostrando la mejor cara erótica que tenía a su mejor amigo. En sus ojos se iluminaba lo ansioso que estaba por eso, lo mucho que le gustaba haber terminado en esa situación tan inesperada. El mayor nunca había visto antes que su compañero podía mostrar un rostro tan putamente sexual y excitante. Todo aquello era nuevo, y comenzaba a preguntarse si era normal aquella expresión del chico de ojos azules cuando estaba envuelto a algún tipo de calentura con él mismo.

 **«** Mierda… **»**

El azabache gruñó y apretó el cabello de Naruto que tenía entre su mano, jamás olvidaría aquella expresión tan jodidamente lujuriosa que el menor le mostró en tal movimiento atrevido. Fue suficiente como para que a los segundos el rubio volviera a abrazar con su boca la cabeza del miembro, Sasuke chasqueó y soltando un jadeo ronco, miró al techo cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquella convulsión fuese permitida. Un choque eléctrico en su pelvis y pequeño temblor dio por terminada aquella jugada.

— ¡Jodido imbécil! —Su amigo se había apartado bruscamente en el momento en que sintió su boca llenarse de aquél líquido con sabor extraño y olor similar a tierra mojada. Escupió a un lado de la silla, evitando el hecho de que estaba apunto de ahogarse cuando le tomó desprevenido, tosió una, dos veces y limpió su boca con la manga de su chaqueta—. Carajo, hombre, hubieras avisado.

Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar su respiración, el sentimiento de un –muy– buen orgasmo seguía ahí. Estaba inexpresivo, con los labios semi–abiertos y sus ojos respaldaban tremenda satisfacción. Acomodó sus pantalones sin cerrarlos y volvió a tomar aquella posición relajada, su cuerpo estaba en completa sintonía con él y le agradecía por tan buen alivio de estrés. Sí, nunca antes había tenido una reacción de ese nivel, al punto de que la felicidad por el exitoso acto le quisiese salir por el rostro para demostrarlo.

Acarició ligeramente su sien, mantuvo su sonrisa de lado y cerró tranquilamente los ojos.

— Sí, perdona, estoy bajando las escaleras —Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en la increíble sensación que le había dejado aquella tan inesperada situación que ni escuchó cuando el timbre del móvil de Naruto había sonado.

Su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno preocupado, sorprendido y serio. A los segundos se había vuelto parecido a uno de entre horror y rabia. Tomó inesperadamente el reloj de escritorio que tenía y lo lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndose este en el impacto. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la superficie de dicho escritorio.

— Qué mierda sucedió…

Sus pensamientos de culpabilidad lo estaban azotando. Y era exactamente más preocupación a su duda en su orientación sexual y que había sido con _Naruto._

 _—_ No, imposible —Rió amargo.  
Negó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

 **«** ¿Me _gusta_ aquél tarado? **»**

No. No. Totalmente ridículo llegar a esa conclusión. Sí, era verdad que tuvieron un momento algo… íntimo y muy fuera del concepto de la amistad, pero, podía significar muchísimas cosas. Podía ser que su cuerpo se encontraba bajo mucha presión por las jornadas académicas y la interacción con los distintos miembros de las asociaciones, o que a cualquiera le hubiese sucedido y reaccionado igual si un jodido amigo se te acerca y te da la mejor mamada de tu vida, sí, completamente normal.

A diferencia que él hubiera vomitado si se hubiese tratado de alguien más que no fuese Naruto.  
La aceptación de aquello era lo que más le aterrizaba.

 **«** ¿Es porque somos mejores amigos y algo unidos?, será **»**

Sí, esa podía ser una respuesta ante tal incógnita pero, ¿por qué lo eran?, si Sasuke se ponía a pensar con atención a los momentos que ha pasado con él, y el tiempo que llevan juntos, y cuántas veces se ven al día… y lo mucho que hablan siempre… y todo el tiempo en que se miran… y lo tan exactamente bien que lo conoce como si fuese un libro y viceversa…

Mierda, estaba perdido. No quería darle más vueltas al tema. No iba a dedicarse a pensar más en ello. Estaba gastando su tiempo.

 **«** Fue un juego entre amigos y se acabó.  
No, no.  
Fue un accidente y se acabó.  
No, tampoco tiene mucho sentido.  
Fue una situación inesperada y normal––  
Mierda.  
Fue un favor y se acabó **»**

Era todo. Un favor entre amigos, como en muchas otras relaciones de amistades es. Claro, obviamente, porque Sasuke Uchiha era cien por ciento heterosexual, una estrella en el beisbol y un gran punto de atención para las chicas. Por supuesto. Solo que, quizás le atraía sexualmente su amigo… ––– No, ni hablar. Completamente heterosexual.

 **/**

Naruto caminaba a paso apresurado por el pasillo, Kiba ya estaba esperándolo abajo desde hace unos minutos y él no estaba en donde se suponía que tenía que estar. Un choque emocional impidió al rubio seguir avanzando por las escaleras. Se detuvo apoyando una de sus manos en la pared, se inclinó un poco, y su otra mano llegó hasta su boca. Estaba respirando fuerte, su rostro era de completa sorpresa y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

No podía entender. Estaba triste, preocupado, atónito, con miedo, y otro sentimiento extraño se ocultaba en su pecho que no lograba comprender qué era. Todo eso era demasiado para asimilar de golpe. Movió violentamente la cabeza cuando recordó aquella escena en donde ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, donde la respiración de Sasuke era agitada, donde su mirada ansiaba y pedía que no se detuviera, que la satisfacción a aquello era enorme y difícil de dominar.

Estaba asustado de no poder controlar _esa_ situación. Parecía irreal, fabricada de un mal sueño. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿en serio había sucedido?; no podía aceptarlo, le causaba un conflicto emocional. Desde el momento en que se dispuso a abrir los pantalones de aquél chico, una sensación dentro de él aseguraba que quería que eso llegara a donde llegó. A que quería tener ese encuentro sexual con su mejor amigo, que el morbo, la curiosidad y la excitación era grande.

Naruto lo quiso, una parte de él estaba completamente de acuerdo en hacerlo. Y lo demostró al dar su mejor "esfuerzo" en hacerle jadear. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué el deseo a ello?, ¿por qué quería algo como eso?, tan ilógico, tan diferente a como era él, no concordaba con su personalidad, con sus gustos, ¡a él le gustaban las mujeres!, ¡amaba a las mujeres!, especialmente a Sakura.

El rubio estaba seguro de sus gustos, sabía que no le atraían los varones. Simplemente no podía hacer eso mismo con Kiba o con Gaara, no, para nada. Le daban arcadas de tan solo imaginárselo, pero… ¿por qué si lo imaginaba con Sasuke le estaba entre miedo y… satisfacción?, ¿por qué sabía que si seguía fantaseando en aquello o solamente de recordar lo sucedido hace un momento, su entrepierna palpitaría?

Le dolía el pensar que quizás estaba enfermo de algo, o que aquello no era normal. ¡Eso entre mejores amigos no es normal!, ¡para nada normal!

Continuó bajando las escaleras a medida en que escuchaba a gente acercarse. Limpió sus ojos y mostrando la sonrisa –pero esta vez falsa– que siempre tenía. Cuando miró a Kiba, tuvo que disculparse y decirle que no iría, que mañana temprano con gusto pasaría, pero que en ese momento no se sentía nada bien, que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que se dirigiría a la enfermería. Con disgusto pero aceptación, su amigo sonriente entendió y le deseó que se recuperara, no sin antes entregarle un pack de botellas de cervezas.

"Me saludas a Sasuke, ¡nos vemos!"

A Naruto se le formó un remolino extraño e inusual en el estomago al escuchar su nombre. Solamente se limitó a despedirse de su amigo agitando la mano en el aire.

Quizás era cierto aquello de que se había enfermado.

 **/**

Naruto yacía sentado sobre una banca del campus, donde alrededor de él habían varios espacios cubiertos de árboles y césped. Tenía su segunda cerveza en mano. Había estado dándole vueltas al tema desde hace casi una hora. No encontraba alguna buena solución.

Se le habían ocurrido miles de cosas, desde que fue una chispa del momento, desde que todo fue culpa del azabache y sus jodidos juegos, y hasta el simple hecho de quizás, solo quizás pensar vagamente en la posibilidad de alguna atracción hacia su mejor amigo.  
Desechaba rotundamente la última suposición.

Pero… le gustaba. Le gustaba pensar en él. Estaba sonriendo al recordar los momentos en que ambos jugaron una broma a Kiba al combinar una prenda rosa a sus camisetas blancas a la hora de la lavandería, mirando así a un castaño con estilo muy femenino cuando las usó en el campus. O las veces en que habían ganado el campeonato juvenil de beisbol, cuando agitaron y estrujaron el trofeo dorado entre sus manos, o cuando habían competido por saber quién era el más listo en un examen –Naruto había anotado algunas respuestas en su palma para no olvidarse–, sí, todo eso y más era una gran recopilación de buenos recuerdos, y en todos los momentos en que se sentía feliz, Sasuke estaba ahí, Sasuke de una u otra forma terminaba siendo parte de su alegría.

No había nadie más que le conociera como su mejor amigo. Y le quería, sentía un cariño por su amistad y hacia su persona, le gustaba que solo fuesen ellos dos y nadie más, que valoraba su confianza más que nada, y que nunca se había sentido completamente aceptado por alguien al conocerle de pies a cabeza, pero… _¿todo aquello podía transformarse en algo más?_ , no, imposible, imposible, ¡imposible!, ¡somos chicos!, ¡y heterosexuales!

Negó con su cabeza una y mil veces, esto empezaba a molestarle. No podía existir la palabra _atracción_ y _gustar_ cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo. No podía. _¿O quizás sí?_ , ¡no!, ¡no podía!

Soltó un suspiro y apretando sus labios, abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró al frente. Su corazón dio un brinco, y aquél remolino pero intensificado por mil volvió a atacarle el estomago. Sasuke estaba a unos metros lejos de él, mirando hacía el lado contrario, dándole el tiempo a Naruto para admirar su perfil, seguramente había terminado su entrenamiento ya y se dirigía a los dormitorios. Las mejillas del rubio estaban rosadas, y su cuerpo dio un temblor cuando el azabache, desinteresado, giró el rostro y se topó por sorpresa con la mirada del menor. Fue cosa de unos segundos en que sus ojos coincidieron, y ambos sintieron aquel tono rojo de vergüenza llenarles, su pecho reteniendo los fuertes latidos, y su vientre amenazando con explotar por esa curiosa sensación, se sentía como… _como mariposas atrapadas dentro de sus estómagos._

Fingieron no haberse visto. Naruto volteó rápidamente la vista, ocultándo su nerviosismo con un puchero en sus labios y frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke se dispuso a caminar nuevamente hasta su habitación, conteniendo cualquier alteración de sorpresa en su rostro, mostrándose serio y pensativo. Ambos tocaron su abdomen y abrieron en grande los ojos, la sensación había desaparecido. El azabache apretó uno de sus puños y el rubio llevó su mano hasta su boca, totalmente sorprendido.

«¿Qué es esto?  
Estas, sensaciones…  
Estas reacciones…  
¿Estoy?… ¿realmente me _atrae_ él?»

 _Ambos pensaron igual al mismo tiempo._

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

— **(*) Pitcher:** En el béisbol, un **lanzador** , **pícher** o _**pitcher**_ es el jugador que lanza la pelota desde el montículo hacia el receptor, con el objetivo de sacar al bateador e impedirle anotar y ayudar a anotar carreras ( ).

 **l.** No sé, me divertí poniendo a Naruto en un gran ambiente británico, porque sí, en mi historia, él carga con ese tremendo acento y es de Inglaterra.

 **ll.** El tiempo y espacio del fic, es actual. Ubicado en Estados Unidos. Por lo tanto Sasuke es americano.

 **lll**. Están en un instituto donde está dividido por tres campus, en cada uno hay dormitorios y salas de actitivades.

 **lV.** Al final, Sasuke no acepta que le atrae Naruto y viceversa, solo se queda abierto que lo seguirán tomando en cuenta, la opción de que posiblemente les atraiga su mejor amigo.

 _"Los chicos adolescentes no pueden tener sexo normal (tal como los adultos entienden). Ellos tienen demasiadas hormonas y demasiado poco autocontrol. Por supuesto, las cosas torpes que hacen (y llaman "sexo") son mucho más placenteras que una masturbación solitaria con una revista pornográfica"._

 _"Los adolescentes no pueden tener técnicamente sexo fabuloso, pero su sexo puede ser fabuloso_ _ **emocionalmente**_ _"._

 **V.** Eso quería mostrar con decir que Sasuke solo se sintió wow y de manera increíble por haberlo hecho con Naruto, y viceversa. Por los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro sin aceptar –buajaja– es por eso que fue la mejor experiencia sexual que han tenido hasta entonces.

 **Vl.** Y yep, el encuentro, el " _juego_ " duró alrededor en sí como diez o doce minutos. Son jóvenes, tienen las hormonas fuera de control.


End file.
